


Loophole

by Spacedolphin



Category: better luck next time - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Another silly one shot for blnt, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, again go read blnt, izuku summons an eldritch being to be his maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedolphin/pseuds/Spacedolphin
Summary: Izuku has noticed his mother’s exhaustion each day since she began working at UA, and wants to help. After finding a long-forgotten book in the school’s library, he sets to work on helping her.Aka another silly oneshot for Better Luck Next Time by nauticalwarrior
Relationships: Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	Loophole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nauticalwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalwarrior/gifts).



> Hi again! So this is pretty much the same deal as last oneshot but I’m nooot quite as happy with this one but the prompt was still so funny I had to do it

The preparations were set. 

The ancient, dusty book found deep within UA’s huge library that gave instructions on how to proceed. 

A bag full of his own blood, stored up over a couple weeks, taken so when he resets the circle will still be intact since he’ll be without injury.

Pure, unrefined sugar imported from across the globe. It had been surprisingly hard to get his hands on it, all things considered, but he had managed through some of his older connections.

Then, of course, the sacrifice.

Izuku created the summoning circle from the stored blood in his and his mother’s house (he said he was visiting his mother, but the teachers didn’t know that she would be out today), creating elaborate shapes within the circle that nearly danced when looked upon. He outlined the ring with the sugar before filling the rest into the very center of the circle. 

Once pleased with the symmetry and appearance of the summoning ring, he grabbed the torn book, turning to the page that outlined this specific demon’s summoning. He had no idea how or why UA had a book like this, but it didn’t bother him much; Izuku was just a tad surprised this sort of thing would be allowed. Maybe they just forgot about it in the vast array of thousands of other books.

Izuku pulled out the handgun that he had gotten from the Gekkeiju—the thought still made him sick to his stomach—and set the book back down, loading the gun. He stepped into the center of the circle, standing on the leftover sugar, running through the summoning chant in his mind.

_”Creatures of the beyond plane,”_ He began, a slight rumbling noticeable to those who paid attention, his voice warping slightly. _”I call you to heed my words. In exchange for a life, a soul, I wish for **Aereops** ,”_ The name expanded into space, the blood beginning to glow a color beyond human eyes, beyond this world’s comprehension—but it registered as hot pink to Izuku. _“to venture into the mortal realm and serve me for one lunar cycle. Those above, below, and parallel: do you accept this offering?”_

With the final words spoken, the rumbling increased slightly, the glow beginning from the center and reaching outwards to the edges of the ring, nearly blinding in their light now. 

Admittedly a bit fearful at what he was causing, Izuku took a deep breath, pushing the gun to his head. Recalling the instructions, he pulled the trigger, a shot ringing out for only a brief moment before the world fell away.

———

Izuku returned to consciousness, still within the summoning circle, but before he had begun the chant. He winced, hoping that this would still work—his plan was to land right after he had finished it.

It was then he registered that he was not alone. 

Turning slowly, his eyes fell upon an entity clearly not from the earth. It took many moments for his brain to shift the being into something comprehensible, and even then, it was only barely.

The being was amorphous, but only slightly, fragments of bygone worlds and the sands of time merged into one creature. As time was given further, the entity fused into a more humanoid shape, but it did little to soothe Izuku’s instinctual terror. With sharp-yet-curled limbs framing all of its shape, and a face that flickered between life, death, and everything in between, it was clear that the summoning had worked.

Despite the fear coursing through his veins, Izuku beamed. It had worked! He had summoned Aereops! 

Aereops, though, gave of an aura of little joy. So, it spoke, in the shattered voices of thousands ringing through one being.

“I see no death, no soul for me to claim, yet I am here from across the divide. How, child? And why?” The not-voice was less spoken and more pushed directly into Izuku’s mind, his consciousness still struggling to keep up.

Izuku himself, though, seemed less phased. “Oh, right! A-ah, well, I found a loophole,” Aereops did nothing, and he took it as a cue to keep going. “I did some research, and the plane you come from doesn’t really have time like mine does. Since I can die and come back, it still registered as a sacrifice for you, even though I didn’t actually die!” He explained cheerfully, still ecstatic at his success.

Aereops hovered silently for a brief period of time, considering. “I see. I will accept this, due to your intelligence, but be warned; many others do not respond well to such cheats,” The words pulsed through Izuku’s mind as he nodded nervously. “therefore, due to the specifics of the ritual, I shall be in your service for one lunar cycle. So, young master, what am I to do?”

“Wow, okay,” Izuku seemed to still be processing this all, practically glowing in joy. “right, thank you, Aereops. Anyways…” He trailed off, chuckling slightly at the request he had been thinking. “could you like… become our maid?”

If it was the time for it, there would have been a record scratch. The entity stared at—through—the teenager; apparently this was new, even in all his time of existing. 

“Like—okay. So, I’m usually at school, like, the dorms, and my mom’s been _really_ busy settling in with her new job at UA. She’s really tired at the end of the day, and I want to make things easier on her, y’know?” He offered, rubbing his arm.

“You want me, Aereops, a powerful creature of the Other, to… serve as your housekeeper?” Its voice echoed, seemingly dumbfounded at the request.

“Y-yeah, if it’s not too much trouble.” Izuku responded, eyes shifting nervously.

The entity seemed to sigh, its limbs moving slightly around it. “It is no trouble at all, for I am in your servitude. It is simply… surprising. Consider it done.” The last sentence especially returned the glow to Izuku’s expression.

“Oh, thank you so much! This’ll make Mom so happy.” He gave a smile to Aereops, who could only watch on. 

“Of course, for it is my duty. I shall stay out of sight and perform your request, shall it not change, until the next…” It glanced outside. “quarter-moon.” 

Izuku nodded heavily. “Thank you again. I gotta go now, but if you have any questions, I think you can just ask. Probably when I’m alone though.” After acknowledgement from Aereops, he gave a slight wave, exiting the home.

———

During one of 1-A’s communal dinners—sans Aizawa, he was on patrol—the topic of demons had come up, somehow. Most topics were random like that, with the class, and Izuku was happy to chirp up if he had anything to add.

Kaminari and Ashido seemed to be having a heavy back-and-forth between their theories on demons and similar kinds, apparently very passionately. 

“Demons must be summonable, yeah? But they’re probably super scary and need, like, a blood sacrifice or something.” Kaminari slammed a hand on the table, making Kouda jump.

Ashido seemed to take offense to this claim, shaking her head profusely. “No, no! Demons are really powerful, there’s no way they’d do people’s bidding. Even if they did, it’d have to be more than just a blood sacrifice—you’d need to, like, kill someone, and even then it wouldn’t be long.” She shot back.

The conversation continued back-and-forth similarly, with others like Kirishima and Sero occasionally jumping in. Considering their loudness, it wasn’t hard to see why it ended up being the primary conversation, though not everyone participated.

“Come on, guys, demons probably aren’t even real.” Jirou stated, exasperated as she ate her food. 

Izuku felt as though he should add something, since he’d been rather quiet for most of the meal. “Actually, you’re… kinda all right,” He spoke up, the others quieting to hear what he had to say. “Jirou’s right that they’re not really _demons_ , they’re just from another plane of existence. A-and, yeah, Kaminari, you can summon them, but Ashido’s right in that it needs a live sacrifice for the truly powerful ones, and that it’s only around a lunar cycle long.” 

His classmates stared at him silently; you could hear a pin drop. A blush climbed up his cheeks, turning his face red as he averted his gaze.

“Midoriya, did you summon a demon?” Asu—Tsu asked, breaking the silence.

“Um…” Izuku hesitated, trying to find an answer.

It was at that moment that Aereops appeared suddenly behind Izuku, eldritch horror for all to see. “Master, the chores have been done,” It not-said before reading the room. “ah. My apologies.” With a slight bow, the entity flickered out of the room once more.

Izuku hid his face in his hands as the room stayed dead silent.

Todoroki was the first to break the silence, with a small, “I knew it.” 

The class broke into chaos soon after as Izuku decided he should leave, rushing to clear his plate and silverware and back up to his own room.

Damn it, Aereops, you had the worst timing imaginable, thought Izuku. One day, he’d realize, it was not the worst, but the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go! I hope you guys enjoyed, go read blnt if you haven’t already (or even if you have) and remember, eldritch beings make the best maids


End file.
